Lucy's List of Attractive Things a Man Can Do
by DaRagingFangirl
Summary: Many of the Fairy Tail wizards have let slip who they were getting flustered over, but Lucy has always been a mystery, and Mirajane hopes to get to the bottom of this, with a little help from the girls of course.


**Lucy's List of Attractive Things a Man Can Do**

 **By DaRagingFangirl**

"Alright Lucy, I have a question?" I turn to Mira, letting go of the straw of my milkshake.

"What's up?"

"What do you find most attractive in a man?" I narrow my eyes, watching as Juvia, Cana and Levy slink in beside me.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well Juvia is blatantly obvious with who she likes, Cana seems to like everything, and we all know who Levy is getting flustered over." My best friend blushes and Cana laughs. "But you don't seem openly attracted to anyone. What gets you all hot and bothered?"

"Well..." The girls shuffle closer. I should probably be worried. "You know how in all the stories the heroine's crush will pick her up like a princess? Exactly that."

 **Two weeks ago...**

"Why won't this thing die already?!" I scream, pointing another key at it. "Open, gate of the golden bull; Taurus!" He's out, slamming his axe into the giant lizard's scales.

"Oh because that'll do damage!" I glare at Natsu, tempted to smack him. "You need to get under its scales!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I can handle this." God it's like he's on his man period. Natsu has become so moody lately, and has apparently decided to take all that grumpiness out on me. "Taurus, go in sideways! Find an opening in the scales!" Bad idea. The lizard hisses, smacking Taurus with its heavy tail. And another spirit is down. I scream in frustration, grabbing my whip.

"Don't get angry."

"That's hilarious coming from you!"

We glare at each other and I don't even see the lizard's claws headed my way. They grab my waist, digging into my flesh and I shriek. It lifts me up, ready to fling me, but before anything further happens Natsu slams straight into its soft underbelly, making it a very dead lizard. I'm released, hitting the ground straight on my side. I bite straight into my lip, a sob bursting out. My pink tank top is staining rather rapidly, and I don't dare look at the cuts. That's gonna hurt a lot tomorrow.

I shut my eyes, refusing to cry. I've gotten stronger than that wimpy teenage girl who'd cry at just about anything. An arm goes under my knees, the other around my back as I get lifted up. I bury my head in Natsu's chest, groaning.

"Luce? You still alive?"

"Obviously. Finished your little temper tantrum?" He snorts.

"Come on, let's get you back to the town and see if they have a doctor."

 **Back to the present...**

"That does make sense," Mira smiles. "Every girl wants to be treated like a princess."

"Yaawwwwn." I glare at Cana, as do the others. "What? That's so not juicy. Please tell it gets better." I grin.

"I'm very strongly attracted to a man who's immediately come back from a battle."

"Much better."

 **Three weeks ago...**

When the doorbell rang I don't know what I expected. Perhaps it was a tourist who was lost. Maybe Levy, Mirajane or another member of the guild who actually had manners. If it was Erza, Gray or Natsu I'd be very surprised. I don't think they even knew what knocking was.

I open the door, jaw dropping to see lucky number three on my doorstep. I don't think Natsu's ever gone through my door.

"Sup Luce." Oh. My. God. He must have just returned from a mission, because I think my heart has stopped. His tunic is torn open, delicious torso staring back at me, hair rumpled, the sheen of sweat evident and a bit of dirt and blood mixed in. He's panting, but he saunters past me like its regular.

"Hey... Natsu." He slides between me and the doorframe, and practically rubs his scent on me. Musky, vaguely of smoke but all masculinity. Amazing. "How was the mission?"

He flops onto my couch and pulls off his scarf as I go into the kitchen, grabbing cold water from the fridge.

"Brutal. The wizard I was after used magic similar to Bickslow."

"Bringing inanimate objects to life?"

"Yep, and they definitely didn't screw around. They liked to move a lot and I was always on my toes, constantly moving. Used up plenty of magic." I hand him a glass of water and watch as he drains it. His throat bobs when he swallows and I stare at the drop of water at the corner of his mouth. What is wrong with me? Natsu stretches and I hear his back crack, locking back into place. Then he looks at me with big eyes, eyebrow raised. "What?"

 **Once again to the present...**

"Why are you biting your lip?" Juvia asks, looking sideways at Levy who is giggling.

"Thinking about anyone in particular?" Cana wiggles her eyebrows.

"No..." Geez even I heard how pathetic that sounded.

"Keep going," Mirajane grins, leaning on the bar. She's way too excited about all this.

"Alright. I adore a man who will snuggle at night before we sleep."

 **One week ago...**

Wasn't all that late, around nine o'clock, and I was just pulling my pajama shorts on when my window opened. Low and behold Natsu drops in, grinning.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you to. No need to be so rude." I groan, pinching the bridge of my nose and rubbing my eyes. I'm too tired to deal with his nonsense. Why can't I have normal friends who don't sneak into my house and look through all my stuff?

When I open them Natsu is in black boxer briefs. Tight black boxer briefs. I gulp, watching as he opens one of my drawers and pulls out a pair of red checkered pants, putting them on. He used to always sleep over in his usual clothes and those got really scratchy when he decided to cuddle at night. So I dragged him out of the house and bought him a few pairs of pajama pants. He actually cooperates and wears them, so I'm happy. Plus he's shirtless so I can't complain. He undoes the scarf around his neck, draping it over the chair at my desk.

"Staying over again?" I fold my arms and watch him smile.

"Don't deny you love my cuddles."

And with that he stretches, delicious body arching and his thick arms flexing. That man will be the death of me.

"Whatever." He climbs in before me, lying on his side to accommodate me.

"My body awaits." I roll my eyes, watching his grin get bigger.

Nonetheless I slip in, facing him. His arm is slung around my waist, pulling me against his warm, hard torso. He's so amazing to cuddle, like an electric blanket. My hands rest on the soft sheet beneath us, and his mouth finds my forehead, a gentle kiss pressed there. "Goodnight Luce." Not seven minutes later we're asleep.

 **The present (again)...**

"Woman you are becoming the colour of a tomato. Are you sure this isn't anyone particular?" Cana urges, grinning even wider.

"I'm sure."

"Anything else?" Now Levy is urging me on.

"Last thing would have to be tight pants. I love seeing a man in tight jeans."

"Can't go wrong with that," Cana smirks, wiping a sliver of alcohol from her chin. "Always love seeing a man's glorious ass as he walks away. Too bad most of the guys in our guild wear baggy pants."

The guild doors open and we turn to see who it is. Their front is shadowed, obscuring our view of who it is, but as the doors shut I drop my glass, effectively shattering it and spilling milkshake all over the wooden floor. My mouth drops open in awe and stays that way for a while.

Mira jumps into action, cleaning the liquid and glass up in only a minute; a minute I spend ogling my best friend. He's shockingly not in his usual attire, instead donning a tight black T-shirt, a brown leather belt, short black boots and white jeans. Tight white jeans. Why is this happening to me?

He didn't seem to notice me, heading over to where Wendy was sitting with Carla, Happy, Lisanna and Romeo. He turned his back to me and leant on the edge of the table, causing my already fragile heart to race at triple speed. He spun back around and sat beside Romeo, ruffling his hair before sifting those calloused hands through his own spikes. He spots me and smiles, waving to us. I can't wave back because my body has stopped functioned. I assume the girls send greetings. I'm snapped back to reality when Cana pats my leg, howling with laughter.

"I think we know who Lucy's crushing on."

 **The End.**

After the really sweet reviews I got for **Whispers** I decided to put out another story. This is really just stuff I've had for ages and have been too chicken to post so hey! Better late than never! Hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know if this was good, bad, terrible or fabulous.

Love you :3

 **Edit!** Hopefully it's a bit easier now to distinguish flashbacks (thank you for that tip **Virgo but Gemini** ) and the story makes more sense.


End file.
